


Dear Kathryn

by Johnathan_of_Trill



Series: Letters To The Delta Quadrant [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnathan_of_Trill/pseuds/Johnathan_of_Trill
Summary: Kathryn's first letter from her mother.





	Dear Kathryn

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere between 'Hunters' and 'Author, Author'.

Dear Kathryn,

It was a very happy day when we heard that you were married and were trying to have children yet upsetting that we cold not be there with and for you. We are so glad for the two of you.

I look forward with great expectation of seeing and holding my daughter again. Meeting and getting to know her husband and hopefully their children. Knowing how passionate you are and how much love you have to give, I will not at all surprised to hear that you are pregnant very soon.

Thank you for the holo images. They are adorable and bring joy to my heart every time I look at them. I have had prints made and they are hanging on the wall.

Phoebe and I are believing that your journey home will be a safe and and speedy one.

Mrs. Mackenzie and I have reach out to each other once we heard that our children were husband and wife. She is a terrific person and we get along well. You made a great choice, sweetheart.

Phoebe is doing well and is dating a nice guy, but I'll tell her to write to you about him and their relationship.

The farm is doing well. We had a bumper crop last season and are hoping for one again this season.

I did pass along your congratulations to mark, who said to say thank you, yet seemed upset that you were the one to let go first. Phoebe asked him if he really expected you to wait considering the fact that you were, even at maximum speeds, about sixty years away from home? He didn't respond. Go figure?

That's all from here for now.  
All My Love,  
Mamma


End file.
